custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Velike
"You are no longer our enemy. We shall bother you no longer." The time that was gifted to you was not spent in vain. Time will not judge what is spent, be it in evil, good or survival, so long as the what you were gifted is used and once run dry to give your leave willingly and calm. While your time has been paused it is not cut short. Survived, survive and spend what you have left as well as you can. Time will not judge your sins, but your appreciation, and yours has been well run." - Velike reciting one of Time’s prayers to a defeated foe. Biography Cult of Time Velike comes from an island known as Va-Nui, one of the regions within the unexplored/farther out reaches of the Matoran universe, and one that was highly isolated for centuries and more. When the Matoran of Va-Nui first awoke they were lost, confused, unknowing of much of the world around them and the existence of others besides the few rahi of the island they were forced to fight for survival. They had barely any knowledge of the Matoran universe outside of their island besides small stories, memories of tales and legends of hero’s that wielded powers unimaginable and gods unseen. And that is all they knew until the first items washed ashore. They were small trinkets, boxes containing weathered tablets, pieces of ships. From those few items their knowledge grew, from the discovery of others existence to even more tales and legends. While much of what they learned was not complete, due to damage of the tablets, they learned much, especially of the tales of items with the power of time, if not fully explaining what they could do. It wasn’t until a carved image of a mask design, and what it was supposed to do, washed up that they truly started to veer away from the norm of their kind, beginning the birth of what was known as the Cult of Time. It was small at first, whispers of the beauty of the mask, the power that it must wield to be connected to a force such as time, a force they had already believed to be all but stoppable. Then it grew, slowly they started to believe that if something so powerful could be wielded as it was that it must retain some form of sentience, the items they had gained obviously gifts to teach them, the items vessels of it’s will, soon becoming a belief that they had been assigned to worship it, to protect the knowledge and share it with a hero, one who was worthy. As time went on they even built a temple in times honour, their Turaga’s the leaders of prayers and voices of time, their greatest welders assigned to creating ‘copies’ of times vessels, wielded in ceremony as an honour, and their names changed to honour it's greatest vessel, the Vahi, the mask of Time. Even theyr armour was modified to represent some aspect, such as with Velike’s chest plate. The few copies attempted were made only for their leaders to wear in belief that during prayer it would better stregnthen their connection as they repayed time with a gift of our own given. And so it went, the beliefs, rules, and religion itself growing in strength and definition as they veered even farther and farther away from that which they were supposed to worship, Mata-Nui. Despite being an island of Matoran this is not to say that they’re pushovers, they will defend their island with all their might, using the masks gifts to provide for weeks worth of weapon building, planning and other war related things, they will hunt down those who hurt their members and break their ‘laws’ with great vehemence, and they will catch them, no matter how long it takes, and bring down punishments as cruel as they can, dependent on their crimes of course They built their island into a fortress, walls to protect and fend off rahi, their knowledge used to create weapons of protection, forges to craft items such as the disks of power we had read of. While theirs were much weaker than those upon other, less isolated islands, they did eventually manage to make them work. Appearance Wears a Kanohi Huna (great build). Dark red mask and feet, grey hands, orange armour and limbs, grey back armour and torso beneath armour. Has 1 heatstone fragment built into each of his limbs, upper leg/knee armour, side of upper erm armour. Chest armour is slightly painted/triangular shaped and can be angled to either side. Has a function that allow some for it to swing like a metronome until stopped. Other pictures & quotes AE5DEE35-3F20-4B8D-B9AE-D1DA60F75136.jpeg 4C074879-F3C8-4353-9428-D1C3D0CB062B.jpeg C2F04A44-0B4F-47FD-941B-0BD727C0A6FD.jpeg|Welcome visitors. We are glad to have you visting our island. I am Velike, honour guard. Tell me, have you come to join in worship of time?” E92D3393-0477-4AD9-A085-2853F557268B.jpeg|“Oh great Vahi! I offer unto you this worship and offering of my time! May you accept as much of it as you wish!” C6DB1A2E-74CF-49E1-A090-B9B7623471E6.jpeg|“Halt! You shall go no further enemy of time and attempted thief of it’s vessel! For I am Velike! One of the honours guards chosen! And we shall allow your progression no further!”